


Vehemence

by serenesiren



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenesiren/pseuds/serenesiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandor is a grumpy mechanic working in Winterfell, a semi large town in Westeros. Living simple in a house by the lake with his three Wolfhounds Stranger, Ghost and Mercy. Sansa lives alone off the highway in a homey cabin, with Lady and Nymeria, her trusty huskies, and since Arya is off to Braavos’ University. As Mercy escapes from the yard, Sandor, accompanied by Stranger and Ghost go searching for the young canine before an extreme storm hits Winterfell and the surrounding towns. On their search they meet a soaked and bleeding Sansa trying to fight against the strong winds. MODERN AU/FLUFF/FUTURE LEMON</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HI! I do not own any of these characters ... duh.
> 
> If you have any questions or anything, it's best to find me here.
> 
> http://feverishfrantic.tumblr.com/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! I do not own any of these characters ... duh.
> 
> If you have any questions or anything, it's best to find me here.
> 
> http://feverishfrantic.tumblr.com/
> 
> ALSO SORRY FOR ANY LITERATURE MISTAKES, I WRITE PRETTY QUICKLY AND YOU KNOW SOMETIMES I'M JUST A LAZY FROG AND I DON'T WANT TO EDIT. (EVENTUALLY THEY WILL BE EDITED ... EVENTUALLY)

“Arya! Wakey wakey eggs and BAKEY!” Sansa sang in a sing song voice, right into Arya’s ears. Sansa glanced at the zombie head alarm clock on Arya’s messy bedside table, it was 2:05 pm. She just finished taking a hot shower, after washing Lady and Nymeria in the backyard with a hose and that gods awful task got her soaked to the bone. Arya opened one eye behind her mess of bed head and stared at Sansa. Sansa beamed and hopped on the bed making the bed shake.  
“Get. Out.” Arya spoke low and quiet, Sansa ignored her and grabbed the blankets off her, throwing them to the ground. Arya groaned loudly getting the attention of her husky. Nymeria bounded in through the door and landed at Arya’s feet, padding around the bed and stepping on Arya’s stray limbs. Arya curled into a ball grumbling as Nymeria stepped right onto her thigh.  
“Let’s go get our nails done,” Sansa suggested slapping and poking Arya’s legs to further annoy her. Arya shot her hands straight in front of her face and looked at the chipped purple nail polish. Sansa smiled and grabbed her hands pulling her forward. Arya dropped her feet on the ground and straightened up and frowned at her sister, who was still smiling.  
“Stop smiling freak.” Arya said as she got up and stretched. She opened one eye again and peered at Sansa as her smile got bigger. If you didn’t know the Stark sisters, one would always assume Arya was the older one but Sansa was two years older at ‘20 years young’, as she would put it.  
“Oh shush, maybe you should learn to do just that more often!” Sansa teased. Arya scoffed and nudged her sister while she walked over to her closet, which she still needed to push in a luggage. She stared intently at her array of clothes and grabbed some black high waisted shorts. “Meet me downstairs in 5 minutes,” Sansa sang leaving Arya’s dark and dreary room and went to the washroom. She tied her long auburn hair up real high on her head with a pink scrunchie and slapped her cheeks gently to add more colour. She smoothed down the front of her lavender romper and swiped her white leather handbag off the back of the bathroom door and slipped on her white keds as she walked out to the yellow Volkswagen Beetle. Arya jumped into her shorts pulled on a light over sized t-shirt that said ‘Metallica’ on the chest and tucked the front in, leaving the back to hang over her shorts and added on thigh high socks along with her clunky combat boots. She looked in the mirror and puffed out her cheeks as she rustled her hair around to make it seem more messy. She popped a mint in and went out to the car.  
Sansa rolled down her window as Arya stepped out of their cabin, “Hurry your tushy up Arya!” Arya rolled her eyes as she opened the door and stepped in. “Yay, lets go!” Sansa shouted as she backed up and drove up the dirt path to get to the highway. Sansa glanced at her sister leaning her head back with her eyes closed and realized she was gonna miss Arya as she went off to Braavos’ University for the year, in under 24 hours, even though it seemed all Arya did was sleep. Sansa sighed, “I’m gonna miss my little sister living with me!” Arya lifted her head and smirked at Sansa.  
“I know,”  
“Oh thanks …” Sansa said flatly before laughing, “I know you’ll miss me to, I mean, who’s gonna do your laundry?”  
Now it was Arya’s turn to sigh, “Me … By the way you still have to show me how… Also I’m going to need you to send up some lemon cakes, they are actually getting addictive.” Arya smiled thinking about lemon cakes, she used to hate them when they were young but ever since moving in with Sansa last year, she’s warmed up to their taste.  
“Ya right, all the lemon cakes I get will be for me … I’m not sharing!”  
“Sansa shut up, you can’t eat them all,”  
“TRY ME!”  
“YOU BETTER SEND ME THE CAKES!”  
“NO!”  
“You suck,”  
“No I don’t,”  
“Ya,”  
“No,”  
“Sansa I’ll punch you,” Arya glared at Sansa, her annoyance radiating from her body.  
“Oh my gosh, chill out. You are actually so crazy!” Sansa laughed turning up the music, “Don’t worry! I’ll make sure to send up some lemon cakes every 2 weeks or so,” Arya stuck her tongue out and leaned back against the seat. Sansa laughed and parked right in front of the Baelish Spa. Getting to town from the cabin took only 10 minutes by car, which Sansa loved. The cabin was small but moderate with two bedrooms, one master that shouldn’t even be called a master since it was pretty small, it fit Sansas fluffy twin bed, closet, desk and Lady, which took up all the remaining room. The other room in which Arya stayed in only had a twin bed and a closet. The kitchen and living room were quite spacey but even though the house was small the backyard made up for it, it was huge and allowed the dogs to run and roam free.  
“I forgot my wallet,” Arya said making a funny face. Sansa shook her head and pushed Arya as they walked into the spa. Sansa acted like it bothered her but she truly didn't mind, her and Arya didn't always get along and she was so grateful about the relationship they grew into after their parents passed away.  
“Good Afternoon ladies! Petyr isn’t in the building today but we’ll set you girls up real comfy!” Walda, the spa coordinator screeched loud.  
“Right,” Arya said sharply, walking over to the nail polishes. Sansa smiled softly and followed Arya to the colours.  
“You ladies can sit at Bar 1, Walda will be right with you guys,” She smiled her coffee stained teeth and motioned to her sister Walda to take her place. Walda #1 walked over to the girls and touched their backs. Arya moved away and picked up black and sneered at Walda #1 as she walked over to Bar 1.  
Sansa smiled and wrapped her arms around Walda #1, “How are you Walda?”  
“Oh thank you deary for asking, I’m good, could be better! I really wanted Petyr to take me to his cottage today but he left before I woke up this morning.” Sansa blinked slowly and decided to pat Walda #1 on the shoulder.  
“Maybe next time,” Sansa shrugged but offered Walda #1 a bright smile. Petyr was a family friend and he had quite a history with schmoozing the female sex, she didn’t want to even think about why they had been in bed together. Sansa grabbed a pearly white polish and stepped over to Bar 1 and took a seat next to Arya. Arya raised her eyebrows and made a gagging face. Sansa slapped her arm but let out a quiet giggle as Walda #1 sat in front of her while Walda #2 started Arya’s nails.  
“Are you going to get another roommate for the year while I’m gone?” Arya asked not taking her eyes off Walda #2’s hands as she worked.  
“No, I think I’ll be ok with the mortgage,” Sansa was already meaning to pick up more shifts at the Animal shelter so this worked out pretty well.  
“Won’t itty bitty Sansie be scared living all alone out there?” Arya teased smiling, Sansa turned to her sister and stuck her tongue out.  
“No, I’m not scared! I love the cabin! Plus I’ll have Lady and Nymeria,” Sansa stated lifting her chin in confidence. Arya’s face dropped and she sighed.  
“I’m going to miss her so much,” Arya frowned, “I should take her,”  
“Who’s going to protect me then? Plus, Braavos won’t allow it.”  
“So? They won’t know.” Arya said seriously, “she’s so quiet.”  
“She’s huge! There is no where for her to run there, just leave her with me! I’ll send you videos and pictures. You’ll be back before you know it!”  
Arya pouted and turned back to her nails, Sansa ignored her and looked at her nails. The white made her fingers look even daintier and slim. Walda #1 knew to curve her nails since Sansa liked having her nails short and smooth. Arya’s nails were long, black and curved sharply in stiletto style. Sansa swore Arya used them for protection, she could scratch or pierce someone. Sansa looked at the time, 3:15. She was just counting down the hours today, she didn’t want tomorrow to come.  
By the time they finished their manicures, it was 4:00 pm and Arya was hungry. They went and ate an early dinner at the Red Lobster in town and then went for a walk on the lake front. When they got back to the cabin the dogs were in need of a run and they ran off into the dark as the girls walked in.  
“I feel the love,” Sansa joked as the dogs whipped past them, barely even acknowledging them. Arya walked over to the fridge and grabbed a lemon cake and set it down on the table.  
“Want to share the last cake?” Arya said pouting again. Sansa smiled meekly and sat at the little wooden table in the middle of the kitchen across from Arya and took a fork that she brought. Sansa pouted back at Arya and Arya pouted harder in which Sansa pouted even harder. Arya took her hand and wiped it on Sansa’s face.  
“Don’t try and out pout me, Lemon head,” Arya said smiling and putting a huge fork full into her mouth.  
“Oh shush,” Sansa said softly as she put a little bite in her mouth.  
“Are you a mouse? Why do you take such small bites?”  
“What are you saying? Mice eat so much and I’m pretty sure their bites are big for mice.”  
“What … Fine … You’re like a bird.”  
Sansa arched her eyebrow and continued to munch on the lemon cake.  
When they were done the lemon cake they both made their way over to the tv and lied down watching some Adventure time. 

The next morning Arya woke to her alarm at 6 am since her flight to Braavos was leaving at 8 am. Surprisingly, she was the one to wake Sansa up.  
“FIRE! FIRE! SANSA FIRE!” Sansa bolted up, her ponytail to the side and frizzed up. “JUST KIDDING! JUST KIDDING!” Sansa glared at Arya and stomped over and pushed her hard. Arya stumbled back laughing her head off. Sansa pushed through Arya to the bathroom and sprayed her face with cold water to wake her up, she brushed her hair and put it in a low bun, brushed her teeth and peed. As she came out she glared at Arya again lying down with Nymeria on the floor surrounded by a luggage. Sansa walked over to the fridge and grabbed two yogurts. She ate her yogurt as she put on her loose capri jeans, a cream spaghetti strapped tank and draped her shoulders with a red thick scarf. She grabbed her keys and her purse and walked over to Arya. She put her hands out for Arya to grab and when Arya grabbed them, Sansa put her in a big hug. Sansa was taller than Arya but Arya was stronger than Sansa but Arya looked so short in Sansa's arms but Arya managed to wiggle out.  
“Why do you run from my cuddles?” Sansa pouted and grabbed for Arya again. Arya dodged it and grabbed the other yogurt from Sansa’s hand.  
“Ha, got your yogurt.” Sansa patted Arya on the head and smiled.  
“That was for you anyways! Ok let’s go it’s already 6:30 and you have to be at the airport at least an hour before!” Sansa rolled Arya’s luggage out the door while Arya shared her yogurt with Nymeria. Sansa spotted Lady come through the door, rubbing against Sansa as she went to most likely sleep on her bed. Sansa dragged the luggage to the car and lifted it into the back seat. Out of breath, Sansa got into the car and leaned back into the chair closing her eyes. Arya stepped in and shut the door really hard, which Sansa disliked. Sansa’s eyes shot open and she gave Arya an angry look. Arya put her hands up in defense.  
“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it!” Arya smiled and turned up the music, rocking her head to the beat. Unimpressed, Sansa started the car and drove off to the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meetings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! I do not own any of these characters ... duh.
> 
> If you have any questions or anything, it's best to find me here.
> 
> http://feverishfrantic.tumblr.com/
> 
> ALSO SORRY FOR ANY LITERATURE MISTAKES, I WRITE PRETTY QUICKLY AND YOU KNOW SOMETIMES I'M JUST A LAZY FROG AND I DON'T WANT TO EDIT. (EVENTUALLY THEY WILL BE EDITED ... EVENTUALLY)

Sansa wiped some stray tears from her eyes as she was driving up the dirt path. Arya was about to miss her flight because of the traffic they had been stuck in. Morning rush plus an accident on the freeway. They were so late Arya had to sprint to her gate without even giving Sansa a hug. Sansa knew she was being overly emotional and she would be fine eventually. As she pulled up to the house, Lady and Nymeria both were waiting at the windowsill. Sansa smiled and opened the door and decided she’d go for a jog to clear her mind and emotions. She went to her room and grabbed her green jogging shorts, slipped into a small white tank and tied the laces on her running shoes.

When she got outside, some dark clouds were moving in but Sansa thought nothing of it, cloudy skies were common in Westeros. The girls were waiting patiently on the cabin steps, staring at Sansa. "Cupcakes! Want to go for a jog with me?" The dogs perked their ears and followed Sansa as she went down the steps and started her jog towards the wooded area around her cabin. She loved the woods the smell it gave off, the green and the peace that flowed through her when she entered. She would often find a place to lie and nap by trees in an open space which usually ended up being covered in ants. She ventured down the rocky path winding through the woods, Nymeria was ahead sniffing the ground and Lady kept up a run with Sansa. Sansa smiled to herself and looked around taking in her surroundings. She noted the sky was getting darker quite quickly but she pushed those thoughts away, she faintly remembered the radio saying it was going to rain, but she always went on jogs in the rain, she loved that even more. All of a sudden Nymeria stopped in her tracks, her hair standing up. Sansa slowed down behind her as she started to growl and bark. Lady quickened her run and began to growl as well as she caught up with Nymeria. Sansa was shocked, Lady was usually very calm and meek, never barking or growling since she was pup, and that was only if she wrestled with her siblings. Sansa got behind the girls and stared into the woods. The huge trees were casting shadows upon the forest floor and now Sansa began to let fear in, the darkness seemed to be spreading farther and farther and Sansa was a good 20 minutes or so away from the cabin. Nymeria stepped further into the forest her growl getting deeper. There was a rustle in the bushes directly in front of them and Sansa held her breath and started to step back.  
“Come on cupcakes, lets go back,” Sansa said softly, Lady’s right ear perked back towards her voice but her body stayed still. Sansa’s breath was getting quicker, she glanced at her watch. 12:35, it was only noon and the sky looked like 6 in the evening. Winterfell usually got rain at least 10 times a month during the spring/summer/fall seasons but she swore a storm wasn’t supposed to be approaching. “Nymeria. Lady. Let’s go.” She said a bit more sternly this time, Lady backed up a bit and stayed close to Sansa. Nymeria barked once more and stepped into the bushes growling. When only her tail was still showing she heard another growl, deeper than Nymeria. Sansa panicked and rushed to the bush, “Nymeria. OUT!” She shouted as she pushed the leaves around. A pointed tree branch cut her knee and Sansa hissed at the sharp pain. Sansa ignored it, it wasn’t too bad just a scratch. Lady started to bark more frantically pulling at the back of Sansa’s tank top with her teeth. Sansa swatted Lady away gently and continued to yell for Nymeria. All of a sudden Nymeria stopped barking and leaped out of the bushes towards Lady but behind her a huge dark shape lunged out at Sansa and brought her to ground. Sansa fell onto her butt and screamed as something bit her arm, breaking the skin. Sansa yelled and tried to push the animal off her and Nymeria jumped and pushed the dark shadow off her. Sansa stood up so quickly she didn’t know she could move so fast and ran towards the path to her cabin. The only thoughts penetrating her fear was home, she was terrified. She screamed for Lady and Nymeria to follow as she ran. She heard Lady’s paws behind her and when she turned she saw Nymeria following close behind and of course, with the dog monster as well. The hound following was barking and so fast, it was catching up to Nymeria. And then Sansa went down, tripping over an uprooted branch, skidding on rocks, plants and more roots. Sansa cried out as the shadow passed Nymeria and Lady right onto her again. Sansa didn’t move, she was paralyzed, the hound stood over Sansa and whined into her hair. The girls were barking like crazy and stood over Sansa as well, she could hear them all sniffing. Sansa stayed still, waiting for more bites, but when nothing hurt she looked up and saw the monster looking down at her, dripping and slobbering on her face. Sansa sighed and stared at the dark dog or more precisely a Wolfhound. “Hello there,” Sansa said, the hound cocked its head to the left, trying to understand. Sansa held her hands out in front of her face noticing the blood and ripped skin on her palms. Tears streamed down Sansa’s face as the pain began to wash over her. She sat up and pushed the dogs away as they all tried to lick some sort of blood off her. Sansa swallowed, her throat dry as she stared down at her bloody knees and thighs. All scraped and bloody, Sansa pouted and put her fingers on the ground and pushed upwards. Her knees ached as she got up and when she tried to walk, she had a slight limp. By now it was even darker and she hoped wouldn’t get lost on her way back. As she walked towards home the shadow would keep pace with her and would lick her knees when she got close enough, although every time she did, Nymeria would growl. Lady was sniffing ahead on the path, staying in sight. 10 minutes limping down the path, Sansa stopped to take a little break, she was going so slow and it was already dark but the pain radiating from her leg was getting worse as she began to calm down from all the adrenaline. The wind was picking up and Sansa began to shiver, tears started to roll down Sansa’s face as she began to stress out. Her cuts were stinging and the forest was beginning to scare her. 

“MERCY!”

Sansa heard a yell from deep in the woods, Nymeria spun her head around and barked. The wolfhound began to bark and run in circles around Sansa. Lady stepped back towards Sansa and began to growl as well. The deep voice rang out again followed by more barks. Sansa lowered herself to the ground and crouched behind a tree, holding her breath as she tried to keep quiet. The hound barked and ran into the forest towards the sound. “Mercy get your fucking ass here!” The voice yelled, Sansa’s eyes widened at the aggressive tone, swallowing her fear down. She heard Mercy barking as she reappeared and ran back to Sansa. When Mercy reached Sansa and licked her face, two more larger Wolfhounds bursted through the bushes. Their snarls loud and dominant, Lady and Nymeria backed away towards Sansa, whimpering. The two larger dogs slowly crept towards Sansa, sniffing and snarling. Easily these dogs would be taller than her if they stood and would easily kill her. Sansa tried not to be afraid in case they sensed it and got defensive. “Nice puppies, please don’t eat me,” Sansa quickly, the words all jumbling together..  
“They are not puppies.” The deep voice growled as the large figure exited the dark forest, “Mercy. Stranger. Ghost. To me,” the hounds spun towards their master and trotted over to him. “Don’t you know a storm’s coming?” He stated looking down at her sneering, Sansa noticed his height, taller than 6 ft for sure. His hair looked messy and curly as it draped down to his shoulders, he was wearing a t-shirt and baggy military styled pants tucked into combat boots. She thought of Arya for a second. Sansa stared open mouthed at this man, when he started to move closer to her, she took a deep breath. Nymeria cut in front of him and barked, she most likely sensed Sansa’s fear. Sansa knew she was going to lose her bladder if she didn’t get back to safety soon, she was terrified and in pain and wanted to be in her cabin The man stopped in his tracks and stared down at Sansa, “Did Mercy bite you?” He said calmly, staring at her intensely. Sansa didn’t think she saw concern on his face. She never saw this man before, his dog bit her arm and he had two bigger hounds with him. Sansa looked at her right arm and saw the blood dripping down, some blood was dry but where the bite wounds were, the blood was still fresh. She knew she got bit but she didn’t know it was that bad, “I … oh, wow.” Sansa said as she truly noticed the wound, “Yes,” Sansa’s eyes started to water as she began to take in the pain of her whole body. Her sobs echoing through the forest. The man crouched about a meter away and looked at Sansa again. “Sorry about her, Mercy is my newest Irish Wolfhound rescue, she’s only a year old and very rowdy.” Sansa looked up through her tears and nodded. She put her fingers on the ground and pushed up again to try and balance herself. The man stepped closer and put his arms out in case she fell. Sansa shook her head at him and stood straight, she noticed she only just reached his shoulders and his arms were two times larger than hers. The man stepped closer and grabbed her arm, surprisingly gentle, Sansa gasped at the touch. Nymeria barked and pushed her paws against the man but he didn’t even flinch nor move. Sansa tried to pull her arm away but the man held it securely. “Would you stop moving?” He said sharply, Sansa shut her mouth tight and let him examine her arm, ignoring his rude tone. “The bite marks are not too deep, it won’t scar,” he said staring at her arm. Sansa spoke softly, “How do you know?” She pulled her arm back and stepped away from the man. The man noticed her body language and stepped back away from her as well. Mercy walked over to Nymeria and sniffed her face. Nymeria let out a low growl which Mercy returned, it seemed Mercy thought they were playing a game, she then she put her head down and started to wave her tail in the air, signalling play time. Nymeria growled but when Mercy started to jump around, Nymeria followed. Sansa wondered why Nymeria wasn’t all defensive towards this man as she usually is to men in general. Lady was sniffing the other two dogs named Ghost and Stranger. Sansa returned her eyes back to the man.  
“I know scars, little lady.”  
Sansa squinted at him, sniffling. “I’m not a little lady,” The man smirked as he stared down at her, “Fine, little bird. It’s going to rain very soon, the wind is starting to pick up in here and outside the forest, will you be able to fly back to your nest?” Sansa pouted at his tone, he was mocking her. She furrowed her eyebrows and limped towards the path to the cabin. “I’ll be fine, thank you good Sir.” She said trying to keep her balance as pain was shooting up her leg. “I ain’t no Sir, little bird!” He barked, turning around to gather his hounds. Sansa winced and tripped over another uprooted branch and let out a little yelp. She was usually very graceful but the pain pulsing through her body was knocking off her balance. “Little bird, are you having trouble flying back to your nest?” Her huskies watched her every move and her every breath, following close behind her. Sansa didn't know this man and she didn’t want to be put in danger but the pain was getting worse, she was starving and she didn’t know how long it would actually take her to get home. As she turned her head, lightning lit up the sky and the woods. The mans face seemed to transform, one side was smooth while the other was scared, his skin was stretched and pink. Sansa’s eyes widened and her lips parted but she shouldn’t be rude so she closed her mouth tight. The man seemed to noticed anyways and his mouth tightened as well. Before he commented a loud roar of thunder rumbled deep, Sansa yelped, her heart beat rising. She loved rain but she hated the thunder when she was alone at the cabin and being outside made it worse, especially surrounded by darkness. The man chuckled at Sansa’s reaction and moved closer to her slowly, he reached out his hand towards her and helped her up.  
“Clearly you are struggling,” He frowned, “I could give you a ride into town if you’d like, my truck is only 15 minutes away on the other side of the woods …” He continued to frown, as if helping her would be a horrible thing, his voice was low and sure even though he looked quite awkward. Sansa thought about it, “I only live 10 minutes out this way,” she pointed forward in the area her cabin was, “I could just walk home, but thank you Sir.”  
“Like I said, I ain’t no Sir,” He said rudely again, he noticed her swallow and look away from him, his tone shocking her, “I could carry you home if you’d like, on my back? It’ll be much quicker.” He said hesitating, “I won’t hurt you if that’s what you’re worried about, I know I look scary but you look like damn mess all bloody and bruised.” The man spoke harshly, Sansa frowned but thought about his offer, if anything did happen, she did have Nymeria and Lady to protect her. Also the dogs weren’t being defensive and she trusted their judgement. They had all just been spooked before.  
“I … Yes please,” Sansa said softly, “I’m Sansa,” the man nodded and turned around so his back faced Sansa. Sansa stared at his large back, the muscles rippling as he stretched his arms in the air, and slowly crouched. He motioned for her arms so she placed them gently around his neck, resting her forearms on his shoulder, trying to not get blood on him. Sansa blushed to be this close to a man she barely knew but when her knee grazed against his leg the pain shot all her thoughts away. She hissed at the pain as he got her into position. He grunted in response and started towards the cabin. No more than 2 minutes walking did they get when another flash of lightning lit their pain followed by even louder thunder. Sansa shook with the thunder and put her head down against the mans shoulder. When the thunder finished the rain began to trickle down,  
“Oh perfect,” the man grumbled under his breath, “I think I see your cabin- AYE MERCY KEEP UP!” Sansa jumped when the man raised his voice and the man chuckled in amusement, “You are a jittery little bird,”  
“I’m not a bird, my name is Sansa,” She said rolling her eyes, this gull of this man, she already told him politely she was Sansa and nothing else. “What’s your name?” Sansa said softly so he was able to hear.  
“Sandor.”  
“Kind of like Sansa,”  
“No.”  
“Ok.”  
As they broke out of the clearing, the trickle of rain turned into downpour, in an instant they were all soaked to the bone. Gusts of wind began to hit them, Sansa thought she would fly away, she held onto Sandor harder, he grabbed her forearms to secure her to himself. Nymeria and Lady ran towards the cabin and stood in front of the door waiting for passage. Sandor’s hounds bounded their way to the door as well. The trees close to Sansa’s house were swaying so hard, it looked like they would fall any second. Sansa screamed as a large branch got swung into Nymeria’s side, Sandor quickened his step and got up the stairs. He put Sansa down gently, holding onto her arm as if to still protect her from the wind. Sansa fumbled with the door looking at Nymeria who seemed to be fine. Sansa pushed open the door and all the dogs ran in, followed by Sandor.  
“Fucking hell,” Sandor said sliding down the door and sitting on the floor. Sansa nodded her head and walked over to the bathroom. She grabbed 4 towels, but decided more would be better. Sandor was a big man so she handed him 2 towels, she wrapped her hair in one towel and then went over to the dogs. Staring at all the hounds plus her huskies, Sansa laughed at how small her house looked now. She put down 5 towels on the ground where the dogs were and told them all to stay. Surprisingly, they all found a spot and laid down partially on each other since there wasn’t much room. When she walked towards Sandor, she rested her eyes upon his face. Her eyebrows furrowed as she wondered the story behind the scars. He caught Sansa’s gaze and sneered at her. “Didn’t Daddy ever teach you staring is fucking rude?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad dog.
> 
> *WARNING:SANDOR RECALLS RAPE MEMORIES*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! I do not own any of these characters ... duh.
> 
> If you have any questions or anything, it's best to find me here.
> 
> http://feverishfrantic.tumblr.com/
> 
> ALSO SORRY FOR ANY LITERATURE MISTAKES, I WRITE PRETTY QUICKLY AND YOU KNOW SOMETIMES I'M JUST A LAZY FROG AND I DON'T WANT TO EDIT. (EVENTUALLY THEY WILL BE EDITED ... EVENTUALLY)

“I wasn’t staring,” Sansa said puffing out her cheeks, “Nor was I being rude, I was observing!” Sansa dropped her hands against her thighs and furrowed her brows. Sandor scoffed and leaned his head back against the door, listening to the whistling of the wind. Sansa sighed and looked out the window next to the door, the trees were swaying in the wind so hard it looked like they’d snap. A strike of lightning lit of the sky and something cracked nearby. Sansa stepped back away from the window and tripped over Sandor’s log of a leg. Before Sansa hit the ground Sandor grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him so she wouldn’t hit the floor. Sansa fell onto Sandor’s chest, her hands placed on him keeping her up. She was so close to his face, her hands so close to his scars. Her fingers itched to feel them, his face looked so bumpy, red and tight. Sandor was staring at Sansa, he noted her pale soft skin, the blush in her face and her bright blue eyes. He didn’t notice her thin feminine fingers inching up towards his face until he felt the cool fingers graze his scarred cheek. Sandor didn’t flinch, he kept staring at her. This beautiful cherub, beautiful bird. The skin under Sansa’s fingers was pulled tight and smooth over the jaws and cheekbones, the skin sunk in slightly, following the bones of his face. She noticed his cheeks and jawline were slightly scratchy from the facial hair growing in. Sansa cleared her throat and pushed up away from Sandor. Sansa blushed furiously, she didn’t mean for the moment to feel so intimate. Well, to her it did.  
Sandor stood up and wiped his hands on his pants and took off his muddy shoes. As he walked away towards his dogs, Sansa stepped forward, knocked off her shoes and placed her foot next to his boot. His foot was at least 3 inches bigger than hers. Her eyes widened and she turned her head and stared at the back of the giant man in her house. He was hunched over as to not hit the ceiling and she swore he was wider than her fridge, and not with fat… With pure muscle. She felt his body under her when she fell, it was softer than the floor but definitely strong.  
“Do you want … ah … Something to eat?” Sansa said walking over to her fridge, she was nervous and if she kept getting more nervous she would begin to stutter. She shook that thought away hoping it would disappear and not happen.  
“Ya,” he said bending down and petting Mercy. He slapped Mercy’s butt firmly. “You little shit bag,” he ruffled Mercy’s head and her slobbering tongue came out and licked his fingers. Sandor pointed his finger at Mercy, “No, you are a fuckwad, don’t run off ever.” He stood up but kept his head leaned over as to not hit himself and he nudged Mercy’s back with his foot and did the same with Stranger. Ghost was out of reach and had the little bird’s dogs lying on top of him. Sandor touched his cheek remembering the little bird’s cool fingers against his skin. He didn’t let anyone touch his face nor had anyone ever tried except doctors, but she was distractingly beautiful and he had succumbed to her presence. He turned around hearing her shuffling in her sad measly kitchen. There was only a fridge, a stove and one counter. The fridge and stove were so tiny and retro that he didn't know what food she could be hiding in there or making. He sat at the miniature table, cursing as his knee bumped and lifted the table.  
He brought it back down with a bang, “Fucking hell,” the dogs heads all turned up, their ears flinching to the noise. Sansa jumped in her skin and spun around to Sandor. He was leaning on the table with his elbows and grumbling about something being too small. Sansa finished the turkey sandwich with mustard, spinach, kale and avocado and placed it down in front of Sandor. She added more slices of turkey for Sandor, since he was much bigger than Arya. But even so, Arya ate like a man the size of Sandor. Sandor looked at his perfectly made sandwich, cut in half diagonally and so neatly positioned. He looked up at the little bird smiling over at him, Sandor frowned and picked up a half of the sandwich and ate half of that in one bite. Sansa cocked her head to the left with her mouth hanging open.  
“Wow, what a big bite!” Sansa gasped, she turned back to the fridge and looked for a lemon cake before remembering her and Arya shared the last one yesterday. Sansa sighed quietly and grabbed a plum and sat across from Sandor who only had one bite left of his last half.  
“Oh, I almost forgot! Would you like something to drink?” Sandor looked up at the girl smiling so large he thought her mouth might swallow her face.  
“Beer,” He commanded, Sansa cleared her throat at his demanding voice.  
“I don’t have beer …” Sansa stared at his jaw tighten as he gazed into her eyes, holding them in place before they began to travel down her body to land on her white tank, wet and displaying her yellow bra then down towards her muddy shorts.  
“Aye, maybe you should change your clothes first or should I?” Sansa looked down at her muddy shorts and see through shirt. Sandor smirked looking at her eyes widen and her blush spread deeper. She looked back up and opened her mouth. Then closed it right back.  
“I’ll be back,” She started to walk towards her room when Sandor stood up loudly. Sansa spun her head around. “Aye, maybe I should join ya.” He said walked towards her, eyes peering into hers from across the room. Butterflies erupted in her belly, definitely from fear she thought to herself.  
“No … No … I’ll be fine.” Sandor continued to walk towards her, Sansa backed up against her door trying to turn the door knob, failing to turn it.  
Sandor loomed over her, surrounding her body with his arms, his arms pressed against the door. Sansa stared up at the man, his lustful look bearing into her eyes. She stopped breathing, her heart hammering in her chest. She placed her hands on his chest, trying to keep the distance but she knew she wouldn’t be able to do anything. Sandor dropped his head to Sansa’s, sniffing her hair, taking in the strawberry vanilla scent. Sandor couldn’t help but be aroused with this beautiful maiden below him, her innocence teasing him and now her scent filling his mind. Sansa stayed still, listening to her heartbeat in her temples, blood rising high as she thought of the scary stories Margaery and Jeyne told about rape from their Criminal Seminar at Braavos. She then thought about Joffrey at that Braavos party she attended in her first semester there. The way his hands crept up her skirt, under her shirt even when she told him to stop. Until she screamed for Margaery. She stared at Sandor, all those fears coming back. She blinked back the tears that were threatening to push over.  
“Sir,” She spoke, Sandor’s fist banged against the wall, Sansa yelped. Sansa saw Nymeria get up from the corner of her eye but she ignored her and focused her eyes onto Sandors, his mouth twitching.  
“I am not a Sir. I am no gentleman.” Sansa gulped again, her throat dry with fear. His voice deep and rooted, piercing into her brain. One arm encircled Sansa’s waist, gripping her down. Sansa’s breathing began to increase. She pushed her arm harder against him as she began to wither gently.  
“Sandor,” Sansa said gently, her voice wavering. “Please don’t hurt me.” She looked up into this mans eyes, stern and harsh. This man who carried and helped her get home. This stranger. She scolded herself.This man was a stranger. A dangerous stranger. The man closed the distance and pulled her body against his, Sansa felt his member hard against her stomach. Sansa had no time to blush, no time to think, she had nothing but the want to touch his face, she hoped her gentle act would recall that look he gave her before when she did this. That look was nice, it was gentle. She pulled her hand from between their bodies and touched his face, she then held his face in her palm. Her arm extended up to reach him properly.  
Sandor flinched but closed his eyes and pressed his face to her palm. His arms loosened around her. Sandor wanted to take her, right here, on the floor or in the kitchen. He wanted to take her in the forest. He felt Nymeria’s presence behind him, waiting for him to hurt the little bird. Her smooth, soft and tight body was so close for his taking but for some reason he couldn’t. He'd had whores and junkies on the streets in the alleys of White Harbour, paying them for a quick release, they never saw his face or else they'd surely run away. He felt the little bird shaking against him, she was afraid. Sandor lowered himself to the ground slowly, his arms still around Sansa as he sank. Her palm was still warm on his scar, she kept it there. He lowered himself down until his other cheek was resting on her stomach as she stood. Sandor kneeled in front of her, resting against her small body, soaking in the warmth from her body. Sansa was still breathing hard, but the fear from before had slowly dissipated. She kept her hand on his face, feeling his warmth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor saves Sansa.

Chapter 4

“Thank you.” Sansa said softly, barely a whisper. Sandor kept his head down, shame filling his body or what he assumed was shame. Never had he felt this, not since he was young. Fear he knew. He knew it when Gregor, his brother, had pushed his face into the flames of their fireplace when he was 5 years old. He knew fear when Gregor made him fuck his first whore, laughing at him as did, threatening to kill the woman if Sandor hadn’t spilled his seed all over her. Gregor stroke fear deep within Sandor and Sandor wanted to murder him. Sandor hated Gregor almost as much as he hated himself.  
He held her soft body against his face. The wet shirt cooling him down, her body was so thin compared to his. So frail, he could break her in half if he wanted too. He heard Nymeria walk back over to the hounds and lie back down. Sansa began to pet the top of Sandor’s head, flattening down his curly hair. She didn’t know what to do … How would she get this man out? He didn’t hurt her yet, but she couldn’t be sure.  
A loud crack broke the silence and Sandor’s head shot up, the sound was loud and near … a tree had cracked not far from where they were. Sandor gripped Sansa’s waist tighter as he listened carefully.  
A huge crash sounded right next to them, winding them. Wood, dust and other flying objects scattered the walls and floor. Sansa screamed but Sandor pulled her down under him quickly.  
“The dogs!” Sansa screamed, withering under Sandor, Sandor held her down as the roof came falling down on them, a large tree landing through the ceiling only a meter away They both ducked their heads, to prevent more things hitting their faces Sandor grabbed the towel that had fell from her hair to around her shoulders, he pulled from under her and threw it on top of their heads. Sansa put her hands on Sandor’s chest, holding something to stable herself emotionally and physically. She looked to him, watching his eyes stare back at hers. Tears began to fall as she worried about the dogs. She pushed her face into his neck, letting the tears fall, curling her body inwards, holding on in case something else happened. The rain hit their bodies hard and cold, pouring down like a shower.  
“Little bird,” She heard quietly, Sansa nodded breathing deeply. She heard all kinds of barking and popped out from under the towel, she counted 5 dogs and smiled to herself. When her eyes moved to the kitchen she gasped. A huge wet tree was lying where her fridge and stove used to be. The tree fell on the right side of her cabin, the kitchen and bathroom squished beneath its weight. Sansa started to shiver, the chill getting to her.  
When Sansa looked through the huge hole gaping in the cabin she noticed the rain was falling so strongly, she couldn’t see 2 metres in front.  
“We have to get out of here,” He jumped up and grabbed Sansa’s wrist and helped her up quickly.  
“My car’s out front! Should we drive somewhere?” Sandor heard the little bird chirping but he whistled to the dogs and grabbed Sansas arms and pulled towards the hole. “Sandor it’s really bad out there!” Sandor grunted and pulled her arm and she followed meekly. Standing close behind his body to stay safe.  
The wind whistled hard around them, things flying through the air. Sandor helped Sansa get over the ruin carefully, Sansa gripped Sandor’s hand tightly, scared she’d fly away. She couldn’t even speak the winds and rain were pelting against her body. The dogs were running around, frantic in the storm. Sansa noticed Lady whimpering and crying as she walked beside Sansa, she was scared. Sansa didn't look the doors of her volkswagen so Sandor whipped open the door and put the passenger seat down to let the dogs climb in the back. Sansa would have laughed at the situation, all the dogs squished right in the backseat. Sansa called Lady out and Lady slipped out the back seat. She pushed the passenger chair back and got in, Lady jumping onto her lap. At least that gave some more room for the 3 wolf hounds and Nymeria. Sandor closed Sansa’s door and ran over to the other side. He grunted when he got in, his head hitting the ceiling, his shoulders squished and lifted to make room. Sansa chirped out a laugh as she noticed his knees up on either side of the steering wheel, he reminded her of a clown in one of those tiny cars. Sandor gave her a dirty side eye glare and grabbed the keys from her hand and started the car. Sansa looked at her broken house as Sandor started to drive away. Half the cabin was crushed under the tree, her belongings soaked and cracked. She sighed and looked away, as she held Lady she smiled knowing no one got hurt. She lied her head back against the seat and looked over at the man. She felt safe knowing that he was driving them to safety, even though the man didn’t have any manners but she couldn’t help but feel a little protected. The way he fell into her when she placed her palm on his scars. He reminded her of a puppy who just wanted to have some love, some pats. When she was under him she couldn’t help but blush, his body was strong and heavy on top of hers.  
“What?” Sandor barked at her, Sandor had noticed her staring .  
“Sorry,”  
“Are you alright?” Sansa nodded.  
Sandor started to drive, the wind whistled through the car threatening to break. Sansa's heartbeat began to flutter as it dawned on her she had no where to live. 

Panic began to set. Her breath began to deepen. She breathed out and in and tried to control herself. Lady licked her face and nuzzled her head against Sansa's. Sansa gave a little smile and started to run her fingers through Lady's hair. No cabin. No where to live. Two dogs. How was she going to support her pets... Father, Mother and Rob were gone and Jon was deployed north of the wall. Bran and Rickon were at military school at Harrenhal which let Sansa breath a sigh of relief for that. They'd be back next June so she had time to find somewhere else or to rebuild it. She would have to dip into her savings which was no issue but still spending money gave Sansa some anxiety. She alone would have to figure out what to do next. Alone. Sansa began to panic once again.  
"What is your problem?" Sandor asked glancing at her. Sansa looked at him, staring at his scars and remembered the way he gently pushed his head into her palm again. She couldn't seem to forget it.  
"Why did you push me against the wall like that? You shouldn't do that. It frightened me." She said furrowing her eyebrows. Sandor looked away from her gaze and stared into the distance.  
"I've been deployed a long time, which is no excuse. But sex isn't hard to find in Asshai. I should not have done that, correct. Although you shouldn't tease a man like that." A flash of anger settled onto Sansa.  
"I was not teasing you. I was not asking for it. My body is mine and mine only. You have no right to act upon your instincts without permission. It's called consent." Sansa glared at him and when he didn't reply she turned forward and kept her eyes on the road, hoping a tree wouldn't crash down in front of them.  
Sandor cleared his throat, "I apologize, I'mt a creep and a fuckwad but ..." Sandor cleared his throat again.  
"But what?"  
"Nothing, I'm done. I apologize." Sandor said eyeing her from the corner of his eyes. He scratched his head covering his face with his huge arms.  
"But what?" Sansa said more sternly, turning her body to face him. Lady looked at Sandor as well.  
"Little bird," he growled, sneering toward the road. "I apologized, leave it."  
"No! Tell me right now,"  
"Shut the fuck up!" Sandor screamed, his annoyance radiating off him.  
"Don't speak to me like that! I let it go before but you really shouldn't treat people like this."  
"STOP. CHIRPING!"  
"Sir, you are so impolite!" She emphasized the Sir, to further annoy him.  
Sandor stopped the car and spun in his chair and banged the steering wheel, "I'M NOT A SIR, HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT?"  
"This is not your car, it is mine. Do not express your anger by hitting my things" Sansa spoke softly and clearly even though she was fuming with rage.  
Sandor slammed the steering wheel with his fists again and Sansa flinched at the loudness.  
By now the sky was dark, as well as all around them. The storm seemed to be getting worse, the wind picking up more. Lightning lit up the sky followed by thunder that shook the car. Sansa panicked and grabbed for Sandor, her palm landing on his thick muscled thigh. Sandor said nothing and started the car once again. He drove quicker down the dirt road towards his place. There were no trees around Sandor's lake house but the waves were most likely huge and the wind would definitely be stronger. Sandor recalled worse storms that left his house standing as well as all the other lake houses on his block. Sansa kept quiet, petting Lady and tried to close her eyes. Her hand was still tightened on Sandor's thigh somehow giving her a sense of safety. He was so large and strong it seemed nothing could hurt him. She recalled the events back at the cabin. His arms around hers. Her body pressed against his, the hardness of his chest and stomach... And his member against her. She blushed, although she was still upset about his vulgarity and how a stranger could just do that. She was afraid of him before but when he threw her under him to protect her against the damage the tree had done, she had a change of heart. The roof could have collapsed harder on them yet he still put her safety first, this dangerous stranger.  
"Stay here," Sansa's eyes fluttered open to a huge white cottage like home with a red door and windows.  
Sansa darted up in her seat, thunder still rumbling. "No! Don't leave me here!"  
"Stay,"  
"No, please!" She began to unbuckle her seat belt.  
"Little bird!" Sandor's hair was whipping around his face, "I'm coming to open the door, I don't want you to fly away."  
"Oh okay," Sansa leaned back in her chair holding Lady tight to her body. Lady licked her face once again, shaking. Sandor walked around to her side and opened the door, the door shot back so fast she thought it was going to rip off. The wind was already whipping around her hair as well as Lady's. Panic started to rise again, she didn't want to get out. She would fly away. The wind was so strong. Sandor bent down and grabbed Sansa's arm.  
"No, I don't want to get out," Sansa held Lady tighter under her left arm, she wouldn't be able to keep herself stable let alone Lady as well who was 70lbs.  
"Give me the dog," Sandor motioned for Lady, Sansa slowly handed Lady over. Sandor grabbed her from underneath and heaved Lady under his right arm and grabbed Sansa's hand. Sansa looked up at Sandor and swallowed. The dogs were barking at the storm. Sansa tightened her hand around his, holding it tightly. He pulled her up a bit but Sansa didn't move.  
"Come on, I have you." He pulled her again. Sansa took a deep breath and got up. He pushed her against himself. The wind whipped harder through Sansa's hair, the rain pelting her in the face. Sansa pushed her face into Sandor's side as he bent over her body, leaning on her shoulder and moved the seat back for dogs. Nymeria followed the hounds up the steps to the red door. Sandor shut the door hard and grabbed Sansa's side and they both walked to the deck. Sansa still held onto him as he swung open the door.  
Sandor leaned down and out Lady on the ground. As Sansa let go thunder boomed overhead so loud, she couldn't hear her thoughts for a moment. She grabbed Sandor's hand quickly, holding it right.  
"Aye, little bird you're ok," Sansa let go of his hand and nodded as she looked around. She heard Sandor fumble around and curse. "Electricity is out,"


End file.
